1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a fibre channel connector which slidably receives and releasably secures a printed circuit board therein.
2. The Related Art
Fibre channel connectors promote high-speed data transfer between workstations, mainframes, supercomputers, and storage devices. The conventional fibre channel includes a plug connector defining a recess for receiving a PCB having a plurality of contacts mounted thereon. The PCB is assembled to the plug connector from a top face thereof whereby the PCB is snap-fit into the plug connector. Such an assembly method causes free ends of the contacts to free float in the plug connector whereby the contacts will not be protected from inadvertent deformation when engaging with contacts of a mating receptacle connector. Furthermore, the engagement between the PCB and the plug does not properly secure the PCB therein which may adversely affect signal transmission. Hence, an improved fibre channel is requisite to overcome the problems of the prior art.